Ah l'amitié!
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Faits prisonniers par leurs amis dans une salle de classe désafectée, que se passera-t-il entre eux ? LEJP Reponses aux reviews!
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur** : Genevieve Black, d'après un défi proposé ( imposé ) par Kazy

**Titre** : Ah l'amitié !

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : G

**Disclamers** : À JKR et ses assossiés. Quant à l'idée générale de l'histoire ce-dessous, elle est à Minip'.

**NDLA** : À Minip ! Je lui dédis cette fic, encore une fois. Parce qu'elle le vaut bien... lol. Je t'aime, crevure ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs. C'est la première fois que j'aborde ce genre de fic ( avec ces persos ) mais bon, c'était un défi alors... Je suis open pour en relever d'autres ! Surtout ces temps-ci. Vive les fics et les amies ! Bisouilles,

Gen

**

* * *

**

**Ah l'amitié !**

- Je déteste tes amis, Potter.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tes petites copines sont aussi dans le coup, Evans ? répliqua cyniquement le jeune homme.

Appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés et la pose presque aguichante, il osait lui offrir un sourire presque charmeur qui la faisait presque fondre. Crétin. Elle lui lança un regard noir et cracha :

- Je suis certaine que c'est une idée de Black.

- Possible, admit-il, connaissant mieux que quiconque Sirius.

- Je vais le tuer, marmonna la préfète.

Elle darda son regard sur lui et pointa un index accusateur sur sa poitrine.

- Si jamais j'apprends que tu as quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce « plan », Potter, je te jure que je t'égorge.

Il haussa simplement les épaules, comme s'il ne pouvait réfuter cette éventualité. Cela la fit bouillir encore plus et, pour se contrôler, elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans la salle de classe abandonnée. Elle se promit que la prochaine fois que ses « amies » voudraient lui montrer un « truc absolument surprenant », elle réfléchirait à deux fois avant de se précipiter. Foutue curiosité.

En la voyant arpenter furieusement la pièce, James ne put s'empêcher de laisser dériver son regard sur sa silhouette gracieuse. Ce qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle était en colère ! Une vraie tigresse ! Ses pommettes étaient rosies par la fureur et il se dit que les embrasser serait un vrai délice. Bien sûr, il s'en garda, ne voulant pas qu'une fois de plus, l'emprunte de main de l'adolescent ne vienne marquer sa propre joue.

- Vire-moi ce regard appréciateur, Potter, si tu tiens à sortir d'ici avec tout tes membres.

Il cacha son sourire en feignant un bâillement. Oh oui, une véritable tigresse.

Lily, quant à elle, se força à contenir sa colère. Prise au piège avec ce charmeur pathologique, elle doutait d'elle. Non pas qu'il lui fasse un quelconque effet, loin de là, mais... Hn... Il lui fallait avouer qu'il était craquant. Mais bien trop insouciant, fendant, vantard, hautain, puéril, etc. Pas fait pour elle, à n'en pas douter.

Elle ramena l'une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille, soupirant. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle devrait rester cloîtrée ici. Plusieurs heures, sans doute. Déjà, elle sentait poindre l'impatience. Enfin, elle la sentait revenir à l'assaut. Seulement trente minutes qu'ils étaient enfermés ici. Lorsqu'elle était entrée et avait entendu la porte se refermer derrière elle, la jeune fille avait immédiatement senti le mauvais coup. Un de plus à ajouter au dossier des terribles Maraudeurs. Mais la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, se dit-elle. Elle aurait sa revanche. Et si elle arrivait à se venger de Potter en même temps, tant mieux! Ils le méritaient, surtout lui. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. S'il pouvait la laisser tranquille, aussi, tout irait bien mieux. Mais voilà, il semblait incapable de laisser passer une journée sans la taquiner, sans lui envoyer un regard chamboulant. Elle le détestait. Elle se détestait aussi de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le regarder, de rêver de lui, la nuit, de vouloir tant de choses impossibles. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Il y avait Michael.

Michael avec qui elle sortait depuis déjà deux mois, maintenant. Pourquoi ? Elle se posait la question chaque fois qu'elle embrassait le Serdaigle, chaque fois qu'il laisser échapper une remarque désobligeante. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et pourtant, elle continuait cette comédie. L'adolescente le laissait l'humilier en public et se taisait, taisait sa peine et ses larmes. Elle aurait dû rompre, cesser de le voir. Pas le laisser faire, encore et encore. Pourquoi ? Demandaient aussi ses amies. Elle ne savait pas. Ou plutôt si, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à l'admettre. Pas à quelqu'un, du moins.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle faisait tout cela pour James. Pour qu'il cesse de la regarder. Pour qu'il cesse de la poursuivre de ses avances. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire que même si elle se consumait littéralement d'amour pour lui, elle se devait de le repousser.

Parce qu'il y avait la guerre, au dehors. Elle avait bien ce qui les attendait tous, à la sortie de l'école. La fin. James serait un guerrier, comme beaucoup. Même plus besoin d'être un Auror pour combattre. Et si rares étaient ceux qui revenaient, ceux qui resteraient. Elle avait peur.

Peur qu'il ne disparaisse demain ou bien le jour d'après. Peur, si peur. Cette simple pensée la faisait cauchemarder, qu'en serait-il plus tard, lorsqu'il partirait pour la bataille. Elle ne désirait pas être cette femme qui attendrait, chaque soir, dans un grand lit froid, que son époux daigne faire acte de présence, qu'il ne revienne enfin. Elle ne voulait pas être cette femme qu'on aviserait d'un décès malencontreux. Elle ne voulait pas être cette veuve éplorée qui pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps en regardant les photographies souriantes et si vivantes d'un passé révolu, mort.

Alors elle l'envoyait paître, jour après jour, cruelle, sans doute, mais désespérée. Soupirant de nouveau, elle s'adossa à son tour contre la porte contre laquelle elle avait frappé et hurlé, quelques temps plus tôt. En vain, bien sûr. James avait dû la bâillonner pour qu'elle se taise enfin, prétextant que cela ne servait à rien et que, de toute façon, les traîtres étaient sans doute déjà loin. Elle avait grogné, lui donnant raison, pour une fois, et s'était dégagée rapidement, espérant qu'il n'ait pas sentit son pouls s'accélérer au contact de ses mains si chaudes.

Elle détestait ses amies d'avoir osé lui faire cela. D'avoir osé l'enfermer avec celui qu'elle considérait verbalement comme son pire cauchemar. Peut-être avaient-elle vu clair dans son jeu. Potter, le seul à pouvoir la faire réellement sortir de ses gons. Il la faisait vivre et oublier le reste.

James la regardait toujours, totalement absorbé par le défilé d'émotions qu'affichait le beau visage de sa tigresse. Était-ce de la tendresse, à ce moment-même ? L'envie de se lever et d'aller la prendre dans ses bras l'avait chatouillé, plus tôt, lorsque de la tristesse avait osé obscurcir ses traits. Mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer, briser ce moment si rare de silence entre eux. Presque connectés. Presque.

Il l'observa glisser le long du mur de pierres grises pour finalement terminer assise sur le dallage froid. Lorsqu'elle le regarda brièvement, il lui adressa un petit sourire avant qu'elle détourna rapidement la tête. Il finirait bien par la dompter, se dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas penser aux années derrière lui qui n'étaient pas vraiment un exemple. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus broussailleux. Il savait que ça faisait craquer les filles, d'habitude. Enfin, sauf Lily.

Trop craquant, pensa Lily en le voyant s'ébouriffer les cheveux. Et son sourire ! Non non non ! Méchante Lily, cria sa conscience. Mais sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. James leva la tête vers elle, un sourcil haussé.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle, glaciale.

- Non, non ! Fit-il rapidement.

La mettre en colère ne le branchait pas trop, étrangement. Il se demanda si elle griffait ses victimes, parfois... Et si elle apprécierait la comparaison. Oh, elle l'éviscérerait, sans nul doute. Ce qui devait être un peu douloureux, tout de même... Il effaca avec hâte la grimace de ses traits, s'efforçant se balayer ces pensées étranges. Lily et lui dans un jacuzi, plutôt... Ou dans un bain, avec plein de mousse et des fraises... Non ! Méchant James, méchant ! Malsain. Très malsain. Et mauvais pour sa santé mentale.

- J'en ai marre, se surprirent-ils à dire en même temps, à voix haute.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il s'efforcèrent d'ignorer la nouvelle rougeur de leurs joues. La jeune fille regarda sa montre-bracelet pour se redonner contenance. Déjà deux heures. Une éternité de trop.

- Pressée, Evans ? Lança-t-il, légèrement moqueur. Un rendez-vous avec Zeichs, peut-être ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Potter.

Il sentit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la questionne sur le sujet. Il savait aussi qu'il aurait dû se taire, mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait l'occasion de lui parler, voire de lui faire cracher le morceau, et il en profiterait. Ici, elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire. C'était l'heure des vérités.

- Nerveuse, Evans ? Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Il était confiant. Trop confiant, pensa Lily. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Sans doute avait-il un plan. Pas bon du tout.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être, répliqua-t-elle, le plus indifféremment possible.

- Ton chéri ne sera pas très content lorsqu'il saura que tu as passé du temps avec moi, toute seule.

- Il n'y a aucune raison de le lui dire.

- Tu mentirais, Evans ? Et moi qui croyais à ta réputation de bonne petite fille. Tu caches bien ton jeu.

Et le voilà qui redevenait insupportable. Plus de paix. C'était trop beau pour durer.

- Omettre n'est pas mentir, Potter.

- Et s'il te demande où tu étais passée ? Tu lui diras la vérité ? S'enquit-il encore.

Ne pas répondre. Ne pas répondre. Ne pas...

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne le feras pas. Tout le monde sait combien Zechs est jaloux et possessif.

Moi la première, pensa-t-elle à lui dire pour lui clouer le bec. Elle voulait qu'il se taise. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. De la température, tiens. Ou du devoir de Métamorphose. Elle voulait sortir de cette classe et aller botter les fesses de ses amies ! Tout mais ne pas rester ici. Pas avec James et cette attraction malsaine entre eux. Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire une trêve, une fois pour toute ? Était-ce trop demander ?

- Je devrais peut-être tout lui dire, alors, finit-elle par répliquer. Lui dire aussi plein de choses, comme quoi tu traînes un peu trop autour de moi. Je suis sûre qu'il se ferait une joie de converser avec toi.

Elle n'aima pas l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle le détesta quand il s'approcha. Elle crut défaillir lorsqu'il souffla, tout près de son visage.

- Tu ferais cela, Lily ?

- Pourquoi pas ? S'étonna-t-elle de pouvoir articuler clairement alors que, dans sa tête, la voix de son compagnon répétait inlassablement son nom comme une douce litanie.

- Tu le laisserais me frapper sans rien faire ?

- Ça calmerait peut-être tes ardeurs, Potter, dit-elle encore.

Mais elle n'était plus froide. Juste murmurante. Si lasse, soudain, des jeux. Et il approchait encore, causant à son épiderme des frissons absolument, mais absolument désagréables. Parce que si délicieux...

- Recule, ordonna-t-elle moins durement qu'elle ne l'eut voulu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Michael...

- Tu ne l'aimes pas Lily, chuchota-t-il.

- Si, mentit-elle et se détestant de le faire.

- Non, nia-t-il. Je le sais parce que je le vois dans tes yeux.

- C'est faux, dit-elle encore en y mettant le plus de conviction possible.

Ce qui n'était pas très consistant...

- Dis-moi, alors, pourquoi tu l'aimes ? Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ?

La réponse la plus cruelle osa franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas toi.

Elle vit la douleur dans son regard qui tarda trop à être repoussée par la moquerie feinte. Il recula lentement. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, même après qu'il eut regagné sa place. Il avait presque oublié à quel point elle pouvait être glaciale, lorsqu'elle le voulait. Froide et dure. Oh, il n'était pas bête au point de croire qu'il ait pu avoir une quelconque chance avec elle. Lily Evans était trop lointaine. Le fait qu'elle ait un petit ami en avait surpris plus d'un. Il commença à espérer lui aussi qu'on vienne les libérer au plus vite. Cette joute ne lui plaisait plus tant que cela, à présent.

Il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose. D'oublier l'adolescente pour se concentrer ailleurs, sur quelqu'un d'autre. D'apprendre, de réapprendre à aimer. Il y avait cette jeune fille en sixième, Emma Watters, qui était belle et gentille. Qui l'aimait, selon la rumeur. Il pouvait essayer.

Mais en regardant la jeune fille assise devant lui qui, les bras autour de ses genoux pliés contre sa poitrine, avait fermé les yeux, en voyant son air paisible, en la voyant si jolie, si simple, il sut que malgré tout ses efforts, il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne pouvait oublier Lily Evans.

Après quelques minutes, elle se détendit enfin et osa l'affronter à nouveau.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle doucement.

Il haussa les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait, comme si son coeur battait à un rythme tout à fait normal.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, continua-t-elle.

- Tu te surestimes, Evans, fit-il avec un dédain feint.

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ramenant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Les cours finissaient dans deux mois. Aurait-elle encore l'occasion de lui parler franchement, de tenter de déterminer la véritable nature du Grand James Potter ? Sûrement pas.

- Je n'aime pas parler de Michael, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, incertaine. Ni de ce que je ressens, d'ailleurs.

Elle jouait pensivement avec le tissu rêche de sa robe noire, n'osant lever la tête pour affronter son regard. Mais elle le savait la regarder depuis qu'elle avait repris la parole.

- Peut-être que tu as raison, James, peut-être que je ne l'aime pas, poursuivit-elle avec courage. Mais qui sommes nous pour juger, dis-moi ? Le temps est-il seulement à l'amour ?

- Et si le bon moment ne venait jamais ? Supposa-t-il.

- C'est que nous serons morts avant d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Le vieil adage ne dit-il pas : Aimez au jour le jour ?

- Mais ces jours sont si sombres... Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'aimer alors que je crains toujours de perdre pour une guerre si... futile...

Il se rapprocha de nouveau, prenant place à côté d'elle. Leurs épaules se touchaient.

- Ce n'est pas nécessairement le temps qui compte, je crois. Plutôt la puissance des sentiments.

Elle lui sourit timidement en le regardant brièvement.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu as choisies d'ignorer, Lily Jolie.

Elle rougit, et encore plus lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle.

- Arrête, James, répéta-t-elle, presque suppliante.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas te voir t'amuser à mes dépends. Je...

- Tu crois que je me moque de toi ? S'étonna-t-il.

La jeune fille repoussa encore quelques mèches de son visage.

- C'est ce que tout le monde dit.

Il lui caressa la ligne de la mâchoire, entraînant son regard à rencontrer le sien.

- Jamais je ne ferais une chose semblable, Lily. Qu'aurais-je à dénigrer, de toute façon ? Merlin sait que je ne veux pas te blesser et abîmer ton coeur. Zechs le fait déjà bien assez pour deux.

Un voile obscurcit le regard doux de la jeune fille et il craint, un instant, d'avoir gâché l'un des rares moments qu'il n'avait jamais obtenus d'elle. Pourtant, il poursuivit.

- Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui, Lily ?

- Il... il dit qu'il m'aime, balbutia-t-elle.

- Il ment. On ne fait pas toutes ces choses horribles quand on aime.

Il lui caressa la joue, tendre.

- Moi, jamais je ne te blesserais, petite fleur, souffla-t-il. Zechs ne se rend pas compte à quel point il a de la chance.

- James ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton en le regardant de ses beaux grands yeux verts.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il lui répondit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, effleurant doucement sa lèvre supérieure avant de capturer sa bouche avec plus de conviction quand il la sentit répondre à son baiser. Il la libéra pour plonger son regard dans le sien, murmurant contre sa peau :

- Merlin sait que tu as un caractère impossible, mais oui, Lily, je t'aime...

Elle lui sourit, ne s'en offusquant pas, sa tête, son coeur ne retenant que les trois derniers mots prononcés de sa voix rauque. Son pauvre coeur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, qui semblait la menacer d'en sortir suite à un bond trop périlleux. Ne trouvant rien à dire ou à ajouter, elle passa simplement ses bras autour du cou de James, se serrant contre lui tandis qu'il dessinait des arabesques dans son dos. Aucun d'entre eux n'entendit la porte de l'ancienne salle de classe s'ouvrir et sursautèrent en entendant des voix.

- Je te l'avais dis, Sirius, fit Marina Grey, la meilleure ami de Lily, en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. On les laisse seuls quelques heures et, déjà, elle essaie de l'étrangler !

Ledit Sirius passa amoureusement un bras autour de sa taille alors que, derrière eux, d'autres tendaient le cou pour voir par-dessus leurs têtes.

- Voui, mon ange, mais que veux-tu ? Dit-il théâtralement. Nul n'est aussi parfait que nous. Quand même, deux autres de casés ! Ne reste plus que Remus. Dis, tu as vu Jen, aujourd'hui, parce que... ?

Mais Remus venait de lui assener une baffe derrière la tête, le faisant taire, une jolie rougeur sur les jours.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina une journée de plus à Poudlard. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tout finit bien, parce que ce ne fut jamais le cas. Mais ce sont des moments comme celui-là qu'on se rappelle finalement, et dont on fait de jolies ( passablement ) petites histoires.

FIN


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Kikou! Voilà la réponses à vos reviews ! Merci également, en passant, aux lecteurs muets.**

****

**Kazy** : Je vais te tuer, Sérieusement. Une slash sérieux Hagrid/Rusard ? Si tu savais les idées beauurrrrk qui me sont venues en tête ! Absolument cauchemardesques, surtout que j'ai pensé à réellement tenter le coup. Délire d'une fille seule alors qu'elle s'emmerde. Je te raconte pas. Enfin, pour des défi 'un tant soit peu normaux ', je suis open, mais sinon... je te laisse les écrire. Bisou, ma crevure. Je love you sometimes... :-P

**MoonLignt :** Bien sûr que Siri est cool ! C'est le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus plus meilleur de tous. Mouarf ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. C'était ma première fic L/J alors je doutais un peu, n'en ayant lu que quelques unes. Merci de ton commentaire !

**Vans Potter** : Kikou! Ben oui, à tout malheur, il faut bien trouver quelques parts de bonheur. C'est dur, parfois, mais bon. Merci du review ! Je love u too !

**Shetane** : Hello! C'est vrai, tu as aimé ? Alors tant mieux, c'était fait pour être apprécié. Bisou et merci du review !

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Merci pour le 1, le 2, et le 3. :-P Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Mais pour le scénario, il faut remercier Kazy, ma crevure pero. C'était son idée, moi je ne fais que tracer les grandes lignes. Bisou et merci !

**Florine** : Bah ouais, déjà. Je savais plus trop que dire et je trouve que j'en ai dit assez. Lol. Merci de ton review ! Kisses.

**Cowéti** : Eh bah c'est l'important. Merci du commentaire ! Bisouilles.

Merci à tous encore une fois. Pour une première expérience, c'était assez bien tissé. Si il y a en a qui ont des défis... je suis Open ! Un p'tit mail... Bisous !

Genevieve Black


End file.
